Kamen rider Gem
by vjota321
Summary: Historia original. Una raza de criaturas violentas creadas en base a minerales , una corporacion que saca provechos de esta ,y un cinturon capaz de dar el poder de pelear contra estas criaturas ,y nuestro protagonista solo quería descansar un poco del trabajo. Mal summary . Se aceptan oc


vj:Hola mi gente bonita, les doy la bienvenida a esta his...

darren: no molestes y comienza con el capitulo , tienes mas capitulos que escribir

vj:pero...pero

darren:luego no publicas nunca ,como con demonic.

vj:ok ,solo explicare que este fic es sobre un kamen raider propio , obviamente debido al nombre ,esta basado en gemas y minelares (tenemos animales y plantas , solo es cuestion de tiempo para los minerales señores), originalmente lo hiba a llamar prism pero debido a un grupo de fanarts de un kamen rider con ese nombre decidi pensar en otro , y no el protagonista no usa el nombre gem , al menos no por ahora.

nota:todo toma lugar en cuidad saiji , en japon, Lo que esta en / son aclaraciones

disclaimer. obviamente la franquisia kamen rider no me pertenece ni nada relacionado a ella , todo es propiedasd de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**japon- año 2007 - instalaciones de essense miner lab en la cuidad de saiji, 20:31 horas .**

Un cientifico de avanzaba edad , baja estatura y cabellos canosos y escasos busca desesperadamanente el despacho de su superior ,carga un pequeño trozo de cuarzo transparente , logra llegar y abrir la puerta para encontrar a un hombre de alrededor de 47 años , cabello marron , piel clara , con una barba de algunos dias.

-señor...lo encontramos-dijo el mayor mientras dejaba el cuarzo en el escritoriode su .

-explendido , al fin podemos pasar a la siguiente fase, eso alegrara a nuestro jefe-dijo el otro.

-¿siguiente fase? pero el presidente solo nos pidio buscar este mineral -dijo nuevamente.

-¿no te enteraste? me mandaron un mensaje solicitando una prueba .

-señor ...no pretendera probar el mineral aqui, hay mucha gente ,empleados que in...

-el progreso debe prescindir de ciertas personas-tras decir esto saco un pequeño martillo y se coloco audifonos en los odios.

-señor , si lo que el presidente dijo sobre este mineral es verdad , usted no quera proba...

fue callado cuando su superior comenzo a golpear el cuarzo con el martillo provocando una gran vibracion y un estridente ruido acompañandola que comenzo a afectar a todos los trabajadores de la planta ,los cualescomenzaron a caer desmallados al piso mientras era consumidos por piezas de cuarzo que crecian en sus cuerpos , incluido el cientifico frente al hombre.

-y para su satisfaccion ,evacue a todo aquel inprescindible en la cede a incios de semana , cuando me informaron que estaban cerca de refinar el mineral-dijo esbozando una sadica sonrisa mientra el cientifco ,ya sin escuchar se retorcia de dolor y perdia la razon al creecer enormes piezas de crital en el.

el hombre dejo salio del edifcio con una enorme sonrisa de saticfaccion , subio a su auto y tomo su celular.

-diganle al presidente que ya encontramos lo que solicito ,inicaremos la fase 2 ...y ademas manden a esterilizar la cede saiji.

**Japon -Año 2014- cuidad de seiji.**

Un joven de 22 años sale energicamente de su departamento y coje su bicilcete para comenzar a pedalear rapidamente mientras tomaba la ciclovia mas cercana.

-Maldicion ,voy a llegar tarde ,y justo hoy-dijo el joven de cabellos castaños claros , sin ninguna muestra de vello en su rostro ,aojos verdes ,tez clara y una mirada tranquila pero con enromes ojeras , de contextura y estarua promedio para alguien de su edad , llevaba una mochila en su espalda de la cual sobresalian algunis planos.

siguio pedalenado desepseradamente hasta llegar al su centro de labores , la firma de arwuitectos pj, al bajar dejo su bicilceta en el estacionameinto y subio las escaleras hasta llegar a la 3 planta , coloco su tarjeta rapidamente marcando su hora de entrada 7:24

-6 minutos mas y no marcabas tarjeta a tiempo dai-dijo un chico de cabellos rubio y joso verdes ,con una par de lentes en su rostro ,algo mas bajo que dai.

-ayer madruge viendo un documental -dijo el chico bostesando.

-¿documental?

-bueno ,estaba viendo viendo una conferencia sobre la existencia de los seres astrales-dijo on cara de cansancio.

-esta bien que ya estemos graduados todo pero debrias tomar un poco mas enserio el trabajo , hoy comezamos a trabajar con paga luego de 2 meses de pasantia -dijo el rubio.

-lo se aoto , lo se pero hace tan solo dos meses terminamos la universidad , es un cambio demaciado brusco.

-mejor entra de una vez, shiro se pondra furioso si no te ve para darte los encargos de la semana.

-ser arquitecto me gusta ,pero es muy cansado , ser abogado debe ser mucho mas facil-dijo Dai.

-Ni lo creas tanto , debo firmar y leer muchos papeles al dia, como sea , hoy dia vamos a la zona libre para escabar ¿cierto?

-si ,traje una muda en mi maleta-dijo dai mientras entraba a la planta y buscaba la oficina del adminsitrador.

se cento en el sillo diciendo un simple "ya llegue shiro" , para que un chico de la misma edad volteara notoriamente molesto ,tenia el pelo blanco y ojos color castaña que contrastaban con esto.

-daisuke amaru , para empezar ,soy otari-san en la oficina ¿bien? , y segundo ,mas te vale ir a terminar los planes del edificio de los inversionsitas estadounidenses para tu hora de salida, ¿entiendes?-dijo fingiendo ser rudo .

-si ,si "otari-san"-dijo el cataño con sarcasmo mientras salia de la oficina y se dirigia a su cubiculo , abrio los planos y comenzo a rapasarlos y terminar detalles.

Tras un par de horas trabajando comenzo a cansarse y quedo dormido en su escritorio por unos segundo en los cuales la vision de un grupo de critauras hechas de dicersos crislales invadio su mente.

-demaciado pensar de cosas astrales-dijo mientras se golepaba las mejillas suamvemente para despertar , hora de trabajar-dijo mientras terminaba lo ultimo de los planos , cuando el reloj dio las 4.30 de la tarde se dirigio al a oficina de shiro para dejar los planos.

-ahi estan los planos de los gringos , yo me voy retirando -dijo el chico.

-eh , amaru ,espera hay algo mas que debo decirte.

-¿eh?

-son dos cosas en realidad, la primera es que necesitare que comienzas a trabajar antes de lo previsto en los planos de la minera para una nueva cede aqui en seiji,y lo segundo es que un grupo de estudiantes de diversas carreras vendran aqui a ver como es el trabajo profesional.

-asi que desea que los guie y les enseñe.

-no ,quiero que te mantengas minimo 27 metros lejos de ellos , darias una mala imagen.

-¿ehm, gracias por el alago?, me voy retirando.

-mañana no vengas 6 minutos antes de que inicien las labores,se mas respons...-pero callo al ver que el chico salia de la planta .

dai bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala de espera de la primera planta , ahi se encontro a aoto y comenzaron a caminar juntos .

-hombre ,como cansa trabajar-dijo dai - pero un poco de actividad fisica debe calmarme.

-ademas de que hoy renuevan los minerales de la zona.

-aun no puedo ceer que la minera essence halla abierto una zona para escavar libremente .

-debe ser algun metodo de publicidad -concluyo en rubio.

tras algunos minutos ambos chicos llegaron a un campo abierto exptenso donde varias personas escababan, ambos chicos se dirigieron a un casa situada al costado de la entrada ,tocaron dos veces y un adulot mayor les abrio.

-sawara-san, ya llegamos.

-dai, aotos, se demoraron un poco pero como sea , aqui les traje -dijo mientras acaba unas picotas y una botas- algunos implementos que me dejaron los de la minera ,si encuentran algo...

-se lo traemos para que lo analize-dijo el aoto.

Dai y aoto se cambiaron la ropa de trabajo y se dirigieron a la zona de escavacion, se colocaron en uno de los extremos ,el cual estaba junto a un bosque pequeño y comezaron a escavar un rato , hasta que dai mientras escabava ,encontro un pequeño tuvo de ,lo que parecia , vidrio lleno de con una bloque de un mineral que parecia ser esmeralda , tenia una tapa transparence colocado a raz de los bordes y un pequeño boton al costado.

-aoto ,mira esto-dijo el chico mientras le mostraba el tubo.

-debe de ser algun llavero de alguien que dejaron olvidado aqui y se enterro por casualidad, mira ,tiene un pequeño aro para colocar un cordon y usarlo de lavero.

-¿pero y el boton?-dijo dai mientras oprimia el boton y esto hacia que la tapa fuera empujada a un lado , pero se hizo esto tan brsucamente que el chico tiro el tubo y este al golepar el piso provoco una pequeña onda y un aguo sonido simillar a un chillido que hizo que algunas personas se sobresaltaran.

-el mineral de adentro debe de producir un sonido bastante frente-dijo aoto mientraslo levantaba y se lo daba a dai , quizas por la vibracion.

-si eso cre...-dai no pudo terminar de hablar poc que ollo un fuerte grito de "que es eso" detras de el , y volteo violentamente para encontrar a lo que parecia ser un ser humanoide , similar a un lagarto , hecho ,al parecer de esmeralda con partes organicas de color verde oscuro golpear arboles y atacar personas que estuviese al rededor.

-¡DAI CORRE¡-dijo aoto mientras corria desperada mientras dai quedaba paralizado ,pues el lagarto era algo similar a uno de las criaturas de su sueño fugaz.

-chico cuidado¡-grito un hombre de lejo que hizo a dai entrar en rason y comenzar a correr.

Dai trato de correr pero el lagarto al ,al parecer , ver el tubo en su mano se lazo hacia el de un salto, dai pudo tirrarse a la derecha.

el castaño quizo correr pero qeudo asombrado al ver que lagarto dejo de seguirlo para comenzar a escavar con sus garras el suelo , al cabo de uno segundo de lanzar oelada de tirra a los lados saco lo que parecia ser un cinturon .

Luego de esto el lagarto volvio a centrarse en dai y salto hacia el , pero el castaño pudo atinarle una patada que ,si bien le genero dolor en el pie por la constitucion del lagarto , pudo empujarlo y hacerlo chocar contra uno de los arboles ,momento que dai aprovecho para coger el cinturon y comenzar a correr, pero al ver que el lagarto se levantaba, volvio a correr.

-no sera bueno si me bloquea las manos-dijo dai mientras se colocaba el cinturon y comenzaba a correr un poco, observaba su alrededor , al parecer ya todos habian evacuado , no era raro ,habia salidas de emergencia por casi cualquier lado .

-zzzzzzeeeeezzzzzzrrrzazaalllzzzdaza-articulo el lagarto .

-¿esta diciendo esmeralda?-dijo dai mientras miraba el tubo en su mano y bajaba la vista para poder observas mas a detalles el cinturon ,la correa era de color negro tenia lo que al parecer era un pequeño taladro , incrustado en el lado izquiero y el el lado derecho tenia un ranura para encajar lo que al parecer era el tubo de la mano de Dai , ademas tenia un pequeño grupo de 4 salientes ,al parecer para colocar por la ranura el tubo , al costado del taladro habi un pequeño panel del tamllo de un pulgar, el cuerpo del cinturon era negro plateado

dai no pudo inspeccionar mas por que el lagarto volvio a atacarlo y a darle un coletazo en el pecho , Dai cayo y se levanto la mas rapido que pudo , en ese momento por instinto coloco el tubo en la ranura y lo aseguro.

-¡emerald¡-grito el cinturon mientras el boton al costado del taldro se pendriay dai por le mismo instinto colocaba el pulgar y lo que hizo que el taladro se inscrutara en el tubo y al parecer perforara , haciendo que un pulzo de color esmeralda rodeara a dai y este se cubriera de un traje base ,dejando solo visible su cinturon /ya saben el rostro era el mismo que el de casi cualquier rider , insectoide/, luego de esto todo el cuerpo se cubrio de esmeraldas que creican por distintos puntos del traje hasta cubrilo completamente.

-¡emerald estructure¡-grito el cinturon ,mientras loos trozo se despedezaban y quedaba el traje base pero totalemente cubierto de partes esmeraldas ,dandole a la armadura un aspecto de caballero ,pero siendo aun asi bastante liegro /no soy bueno dibujando asi que deberan imaginarlo hasta que encuentre un buen dibujante/, el casco obtuvo unos decorados esmeralda.

dai pudo apreciar sus brazos ,los cuales estaban totalmente cubiertos por la armadura de esmeralda .

el lagarto volvio a saltar hacia dai , pero esta vez dai le atino un puñetazo en el estomago u empujar y tirarlo al suelo bruscamente.

-¡bien , lagarton ,ronda dos¡-dijo el chico mientras chocaba un puño contra su palma y preparse para volver a pelear.

* * *

proximos capitulo: ¡levantate guerrero del mineral¡ el poder del gem rider¡

* * *

y aqui terminamos este primer capitulo de esta historia , el cual es mi primer historia basado en un show de tokusatsu, asi que para comenzar debo decirles gracias, si se quedaron hasta aqui , otra cosa que quiero decirles es que esta historia tiene un limitante que los show de kamen rider en su mayoria no ¡un libre numero de rider a introducir¡ , asi que si quieren dejar algun oc, son libre , obiamente debe estar basado en algun mineral , los que ya esoty usando son diamante ,perla , safiro , ruby y obivamente esmeralda ,asi que si desean introducir un personajes , me lo mandan sin problema con un poco de la historia que tiene planeado , si va a ser un rider heroico , un anti-heroes o un villano , como sea ,gracias por leer , ire a actualizar otras historias y espero escribir pronto aqui , cualquier critica , comentario o todo es agradecido en los reviews.

vj se despide ¡sarakatoyo¡


End file.
